finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ярость (способность Final Fantasy VI)
thumb|Гау использует Ярость. - способность Гау в игре Final Fantasy VI. Она заменяет у Гау команду Атака и позволяет ему изучать и пользоваться приемами врагов. Используемые им типы атак зависят от того, против какого монстра он применяет их. Большинство обычных монстров в игре, а также некоторые боссы, имеют свой вид Ярости. Когда Гау переходит в состояние Ярости, управление над ним теряется до конца сражения либо его нокаутирования. С равной вероятностью Гау атакует как обычным способом, так и с применением изученной им вражеской способности. Это может быть специальная атака, магическое заклинание, вид Танца, вид Знания или просто какой-то Вражеский Навык, не входящий в любой определенный набор навыков. Во время использования Гау Ярости он обретает те же стихийные уязвимости либо устойчивость, иммунитет к статус-эффектам, а также внутренние статусы (например, Защита или Парение) тех монстров, чью Ярость он использует. Например, если Гау используеят Ярость Бомбы, он также будет поглощать атаки Огнем и будет парить. Если Гау использует Ярость Бронекостюма Магитек, у него автоматически установится статус Защита. Секретный персонаж Гого также может использовать команду Ярость, однако он не может входить в состояние Прыжок для изучения новых приемов Ярости. Новые приемы Ярости Гау может разучивать только в Вельде, в котором встречаются только те формации монстров, которые уже встречались героям за его пределами (при этом их не обязательно побеждать, необходимо просто увидеть). Когда Гау в составе группы начинает сражение с монстром, прием Ярости которого желает изучить игрок, необходимо использовать специальную команду Гау, Прыжок, которая появляется только в Вельде. Применив ее, Гау исчезает с поля боя, и сражение на этом заканчивается. Гау вернется в конце одной из последующих битв, выбранных случайным образомЮ при этом он выучит прием Ярости не только того монстра, который присутствовал в первом сражении, но и тех монстров, которые присутствовали в бою, после которого он вернулся в группу. Гау не появится, если в группе уже присутствует четыре члена, либо в сражение происходит в формациях Атака Сзади, Атака в Клещах или Боковая Атака. Он также сбежит, если во время возвращения его ранит какой-либо член группы. Также Гау не может совершить Прыжок, если он является единственным членом группы. Некоторые монстры, имеющие свои собственные приемы Ярости, а именно Тайфун, Зигфрид и Служитель смерти, не появляются в Вельде в версии игры для SNES. В версии для GBA была внесена коррекция для Служителя смерти; однако ни в одной версии Зигфрид и Тайфун не появляются в Вельде, если, конечно, игрок не захочет воспользоваться чит-кодами. Существует специальный патч для SNES-версии, позволяющий игроку получить все три недостающие приема Ярости. Не все монстры, появляющиеся в Вельде, имеют свой прием Ярости. Например, прием Ярости монстра Тонберри был исключен из игры. В версии для GBA Гау может выучить соответствующий прием Ярости, но не может использовать его в сражении. Тем не менее как Тонберри, так и Прототип Доспеха (вообще не имеющий своего приема Ярости) присутствуют в Вельде. Боссами, имеющими свои приемы Ярости, являются Начальник Стражи, Hell's Rider, Король Бегемот (зомби) и Священный дракон. Если в версии для SNES экипировать Гау Перчаткой Гендзи, он сможет два раза подряд использовать атаку Ярости - обычную физическую или специальную, вроде Критического Удара Стража. В всех версиях Гау, экипированный Свитком Мастера, сможет не только атаковать четыре раза подряд, но использовать четыре раза подряд специальные атаки Ярости, если соответствующий прием предполагает таковые. Однако магические заклинания и заклинания монстров вроде Бластера или Вспыхнувшей Звезды не подвержены влиянию Свитка Мастера. Список приемов Ярости В нижеприведенных списках приемы Ярости первоначально отсортированы по способностям, затем по монстрам. Порядок сортировки можно изменить с помощью соответствующих элементов управления рядом с заголовками колонок. Ярость поддержки Нижеприведенные приемы Ярости действуют на союзников, а не на врагов. Ярость со статус-эффектами Эти приемы Ярости воздействуют на врагов, но не наносят им урона. Атакующая Ярость (стихийная) Нижеперечисленные приемы Ярости наносят урон врагам. Каждая стихия наносит увеличенный ущерб одним врагам и уменьшенный - другим. Атакующая Ярость (мгновенная смерть) Нижеприведенные приемы Ярости наносят урон врагам, а именно - они либо убивают их с одного удара, либо не действуют. Атакующая Ярость (нестихийная) These rages have abilities that deal damage to the enemies. Some of them also have a chance of inflicting a debuff effect. Неиспользованные виды Ярости Внешние ссылки *Rage Guide on GameFAQs by Djibriel - Includes info on how the Veldt works. en:Rage (Ability) Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Способности Категория:Способности Final Fantasy VI Категория:Командные способности